Because
by Crimso
Summary: As Mion is trapped, listening as Shion punishes Keiichi, she thinks about how things turned out the way they did. KeiMion.


**Hello everyone! Here's a very short oneshot, just 'cuz I need practice after not writing for a looong time.**

**(Crimso couldn't think of a title...)**

**Now, I have some news for people who read my fanfictions. Good news and bad news. First, the good news. My fanfiction account fixed itself after two months, so now it's letting me upload things again! THANK GOD! Now, the bad news. Okay, so my computer kind of… broke. Well, sort of, in a way. It's not letting my access my account, which contains every single document I've ever made. I'm on some emergency account the school made, which is completely bare. So yeah… I lost the fanfictions I was working on. Including some of BFB, which is currently winning in the poll. **

**And with that, let's move on…**

**~~~X~~~**

Mion cursed as she pressed her back against the rocky wall of the Sonozaki Torture Chamber. She couldn't see too much through the bars of her cell, but she was no idiot. She knew exactly what was going on in the other room. After all, it was very obvious by the evil laughter that echoed throughout the torture chamber, causing the girl to cringe in fear. She knew why that voice was laughing, and who she was laughing at. Though at the same time, Mion had to wonder what the girl found so funny about the situation, as it wasn't something a normal person would laugh at. But then again, her twin wasn't really acting normal anymore.

Tears leaked down from her cheeks as she realized what was going to become of the boy who had so innocently wandered into here, hoping to save who he thought was her twin sister rather than _her._ Shion had invited him in, tricking him with her façade. He was a good person, so why was Shion going to kill him? It didn't make any sense in that girl's mind, as the motive for killing her other victims was because she believed they had something to do with the disappearance of her beloved one year ago. This boy had moved into the village just a few weeks before, so obviously he had nothing to do with the incident. So why, why was she trying to kill him?

She tried to cover her ears, to block out the screaming she knew was going to happen. The tears came out of her emerald eyes faster than ever before, faster than she even thought was possible. She didn't even try to wipe them away this time. She feared that if she took her hands off her ears for a single second, she'd ear a piercing scream emitting from the boy that was about to be tortured, the boy that she _loved._

Yes, it was true. She had fallen for that boy, even though she had only known him for a few weeks. It seemed a little unrealistic, even to herself, but in her mind she knew there was no denying her strong feelings for him. And now, that boy, the only boy she had ever loved, was about to die. And he was to die for no reason, too.

Now, Mion thought. When did she go wrong? What caused her twin sister to twist into this horrible monster? She didn't quite know, as her sister was quite hard to understand at times. There had to be _something_ that set off her memory of Satoshi, along with the violent thoughts she had tried to forget about. After all, after the incident with her attempting to strangle her, she had stopped talking about Satoshi all together, as if she had forgotten that he even existed. Why exactly did her love for Satoshi suddenly return? And why did it make such a violent return?

In her mind, she had already known the answer to the question. She simply refused to admit it. The reason why the girl had snapped was because of _her, _because she complained to her sister about a stupid, small incident that had upset her. Her love for that boy must have reminded Shion about her love for Satoshi, causing this violent reaction in her mind and body. She gulped as she thought about it. The reason why her friends were dying, the reason why the boy she liked was dying, was simply because she had fallen in love. There was no other reason. She had fallen in love and complained to Shion about it, that was it.

And the reason for her torturing this boy was to make her suffer, to make her hear the screams of the boy she loved. In her mind, Shion thought that Mion had made Satoshi suffer a similar way. This was in fact, completely untrue, but Shion didn't believe her when she tried to convince her of this. She was trying to recreate a situation similar to that one, except that this time, she was here to see him suffer, to hear his screams of agony as his life was brutally snatched away.

A puddle of tears was visible near Mion, slowly growing larger with each passing second. Wasn't love supposed to be something beautiful, something that made people's hearts warm? When she was little, she would hear many happy love stories, in which the two lovers would be eternally happy throughout the tale. If that was the case, then why, why was love this cruel to her? Why was it making her friends die? Was there something wrong with her, a tomboy, falling in love with a boy? Why wasn't she allowed to love without getting hurt? She didn't understand anymore. Wasn't she supposed to be cuddled up to him, all joyous and warm inside instead of depressed and hurt all over?

If only she hadn't fallen for that boy. Maybe then, everything would be okay. And yet, as she thought about this, the girl couldn't bring herself to drop this love she had for the boy. She loved him, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Then, was this love a mistake? Was she not supposed to love? If that was the case, then why did it happen? If she wasn't supposed to love, then it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Did that mean she was supposed to love, then? If so, then why did this happen?

Mion couldn't sort anything out anymore. All she knew was that her friends were going to die, and it was all because she fell in love with someone. She didn't want to understand why anymore, it was hurting her head. Or perhaps more correctly, it was hurting her heart.

The girl could hear a faint creaking sound, and when she looked up, she met the horrifying face of her twin sister. It seemed odd to her to call her sister's face scary, because her face looked exactly the same. This girl was once someone she could depend on, someone she could rely on, and someone she could love. And now, she was scared of her gaze.

The crazed girl wore a smirk on her face as she stared into the eyes of her sister, almost identical to hers save for the fact that hers contained madness beyond anyone's imagination. And, as Mion looked up into those eyes, she knew that she was next.

"Hello, Shion," greeted Shion with an evil smirk on her face and a taser in hand.

"H-Hello… Onee," whispered Mion, unable to make a noise any louder than that.

And with one more look into her sister's eyes, she knew. She would meet the same fate as her beloved Keiichi.

And it was all because she had fallen in love.

**~~~X~~~**

**Crimso's Corner: Oneshot Edition 3**

**Well, that was short. Shorter than anything I had ever written, I believe. Well, the point was a little practice, and to finally upload something after a few months. Oh, and also add more MionXKeiichi to the world. Come on, people! We need more MionXKeiichi! Man, I mean, we've been getting quite a bit more, but I'd love to see more. Also, more Mion. Mion needs more attention. …I want to write something fluffy about Mion, for once. I feel like I've been making her suffer in my fanfictions a **_**bit**_** too much…**

**Edit: SO MUCH FOR THE FANFICTION ACCOUNT WORKING NOW. Yeah, it broke again. I'm uploading this on the iPad :|.**

**~Crimso**


End file.
